


#thoughts what 'is' it.. really

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Photography, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant





	#thoughts what 'is' it.. really

[](https://imgur.com/Jm6lv18)ted by imgur.com" />

**Sherlock: "It's okay."**

**John: "It's NOT okay."**

**Sherlock: "No... But it is what it is."**

**(John: "And what it is.. is something you would _never_ know. And at the same time, something I wanted to shout into the world, so that _they_ would know.")**


End file.
